


At a time like this, we meet again.

by CrowneXV



Series: We met at our ends [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 06:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12150552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowneXV/pseuds/CrowneXV
Summary: During the war, they meet again, rekindling the short lived love in the limited time they have.





	At a time like this, we meet again.

**Author's Note:**

> I reread my "At a time like this" fic and was inspired to make a short sequel.

They stand in front of each other once again, Itachi reaches out, this time with no hesitation, and grabs a soft lock of Haku's hair. He is just the same as when he saw him die, the forming tears in those eyes something he didn't expect to receive though as Haku takes in his also dead reincarnated form.

"Itachi-san..." he says in an almost whisper, the name he never got to say when he was alive no matter how many times he wanted to call out to him in hopes of seeing him at least one more time after that moment they met. Seeing each other again brought many emotions up to front just as they had when Haku parted this world. A gentle smile on Itachi had Haku feeling that this situation, no matter how messed up it was, was going to be okay. 

Itachi didn't say anything, but started leaning in to feel Haku's lips once more. Their kiss was cold, and raspy, but they couldn't care less as they pushed their repressed feeling behind that gentle kiss. It wasn't passionate like the ones they had once shared, but neither would ask for more as they separated and gave each other a loving look. 

Haku then turned away, if he were still alive, he would be blushing, Itachi thought as he saw the younger look back up to speak, however, no words left his mouth. Haku wanted to ask how this came to be, their reincarnation, how did Itachi's end come to be, why did they come to meet under these circumstances, but then thought that none of those things mattered. They were on borrowed time after all.

"Let's fight together this time, no?" Itachi simply stated, also knowing that no matter what, they were at least going to have their final moments side by side. 

Both heard the rustling of their enemies approaching, and with a smirk and smile dedicated to one another, they prepared themselves and headed back into battle, this time, not at opposite ends or one observing the other, but together, like deep inside, after their first meet, they had only wished to be. They didn't care when Zabuza and Kisame joined them in their battle or when more enemies came, or even when they felt the pull of time closing to an end, they were just content to know that their last moments, for a second time, had been spent together, like they had only dreamed of.

**Author's Note:**

> For those who have been waiting for updates on my other fics, I'm working on them now.


End file.
